


A reply from Sarah Jane to a note from Ten

by AnnieMacDonald



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Episode Related, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieMacDonald/pseuds/AnnieMacDonald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after Journey's End but rather before the wedding and the end of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A reply from Sarah Jane to a note from Ten

Luke's most serious distress isn't anything you mentioned. It's something you don't know about because you can't. Even if in his head he's like you, since his original memories were collaged from the mental experiences of thousands of adolescents, which must add up to a few of your regenerations (if more repetitive and with even louder tastes in music), he's still one of us, human; convincingly humanish, anyway. And what he can't deal with is that one day he has to face the permanent end of everything within 72 hours or even 60 minutes, to be fought against to the last breath, or even calmly accepted with most of his body and spirit (although a rebellious element of both goes on resisting, I find). And then when that's over, and it's been over a dozen times since I found him, he returns to November rain and school buses and swotting to pass an exam he knows is pointless within the larger scheme of things. His grasp of the larger scheme of things is now vast. I keep going because there's so much I don't know, want to know, and won't live long enough, or far enough, to know, so I'll never outlast hope. I'm not sure that applies to him. I have no idea how long he might live — whether he's a hothouse plant, flourishing now, but not grown to survive many seasons; or so far beyond being human he might outlast you, and the next you, too. He doesn't know either, and that's overwhelming him. Are his human friends Galapagos tortoises by comparison, or mayflies? How should he pace himself? Come and talk to him, anyway. And please check with K9, who left me a message saying that it was computed that the black hole problem is almost contained, Mistress, but didn't specify whether that meant by next Tuesday or 2311.


End file.
